


Reckless Men

by rsadelle



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love, The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-20
Updated: 1999-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The suits get together for a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Men

**Author's Note:**

> My first crossover fic! Three of my favorite couples in one PG rated fic. In this story, Klaus and Dorian are already involved.

"Hey John. Have a seat." Mulder gestured at me with his beer bottle. He wasn't drunk yet, but if he kept drinking, it wouldn't take long. I glanced at his drinking companion. Straight dark hair. Green eyes. Suit coat slung over the back of his chair and sleeves rolled up. Mulder waved his hand at each of us in turn. "Klaus. John."

"Hey." I sat down and ordered myself a beer. "What's the matter Mulder?"

"Alex slept with Marita."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It was before we were really together, but still . . . Damn blondes." Both Klaus and I looked up at his last muttered comment. "Sorry guys."

I waved away his concern. "No it's all right. Sometimes I think they're more trouble than they're worth."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Yeah. I let Langly talk me into going to some club with him. He flirted with every man in sight."

"I know what *that's* like." Klaus spoke up for the first time. "He just won't stop and it doesn't matter what you do, you just keep seeing blond hair and blue eyes."

"Hazel."

Klaus blinked. "Mine has blue. And he just never stops."

"God, why do we let ourselves get into these situations?" Mulder asked.

"Because it's so good when we finally get our hands on them," Klaus said, sounding resigned to his fate.

"I'll drink to that," I said and we raised our beer bottles in a toast to our beautiful, reckless men.

"Darling! There you are. I've been looking everywhere." The newest arrival was a mass of curly blond hair and sky blue eyes. "I finally had to ask Agent Scully where you were." He made a small moue of disgust at the very mention of Scully. "She's so cold, don't you think?" Well, she certainly would have been cold to him. He wasn't exactly the type she'd be drawn to. Too open. Too light. "Now that you've finished your mission, we can spend a few days here as a vacation, can't we darling? There are so many beautiful things in Washington." He leaned down to speak into Klaus' ear and added in a stage whisper, "And I've heard that there are some *marvelous* clubs here. You could take me out dancing."

"Dorian," Klaus said in a quelling tone, "we are not here to play. We are here on a mission and now that it is finished, we will be returning home."

Dorian looked disappointed, but recovered quickly. "Well, I suppose there are plenty of possibilities for fun at home." Dorian moved to drape himself across Klaus.

"Dorian," Klaus protested. But after a moment he accepted it and settled his arms closer around Dorian to keep him in place. "You see. This is what I was talking about," he told us plaintively, looking up from Dorian for a moment. His attempt at an appeal was spoiled by the sparkle that had appeared in his previously listless eyes.

The door to the bar opened again. My breath caught and I'm sure Mulder's did too. The door framed Langly and Krycek. I wondered, once again, how it was that they always seemed to know where Mulder and I were when we weren't in their company.

"Hey," Langly murmured into my ear as he pulled up a chair and straddled it. He beckoned to the waitress and ordered a beer for himself and another one for me. Alex asked for his usual Vodka and Dorian ordered something for himself. Scotch, I think.

"Trying to get me drunk and pliable?" I asked my lover quietly. Dorian was still cuddling into Klaus who was trying to fend off most of his advances with protestations that they were in a public place. It didn't seem to be working. Mulder and Krycek were throwing off sparks.

"I've never had to get you drunk to make you pliable," was the teasing answer. I could feel myself starting to fall into his eyes.

My fall was halted by the arrival of our drinks.

Dorian paused in his shaping of Klaus' face with his fingertips to propose a toast. "To love." Then he looked around the table and amended it a bit. "Or at least to a lot of lust."

"No," Langly spoke up. "To love." And he lifted his beer to gently clink it against mine. I could feel the heat of his smile. It was the first time he'd even come close to telling me . . .

"To love," I echoed and then moved in to gently press my lips against his.


End file.
